In tiltable hung windows, a pair of latches are often used to prevent the sash from tilting except when desired. Actuation of the latches allows the operator to tilt the sash out of the plane of the frame. In the background art, movement of the sash from its tilted to non-tilted position is accomplished either by the tilt latches being actuated by a ramp, that is integral to the tilt latch, striking the frame, or by the operator manually holding the latches in a position so the latches will not strike the frame.
While the invention is amenable to many modifications and alternative forms, specifics thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the intention is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives following within the spirit and the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.